Field Trip
by Kishwa Hatake
Summary: This short version of H.O.T.D takes place right after Takashi and the gang escape the school, but this time they end up in a different part of town where a whole new set of threats arise.
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Marikawa is zooming down the infected flooded street, but the infected are not the main concern of the group. Everyone is on edge because Rei's eyes are glued to Shido sensei and they are filled with a bloodlust. Takashi moves to comfort her, but before he can Rei pulls up her staff and points it at Shido. Rei screams out at the top of her lungs "You MOtherFUcker!". The students Shido had hypnotized with his tongue rose up to defend their leader but he raises a yielding hand, " Why don't we just calm down Ms. Miyamoto, we don't want to upset the harmony of our little group". Shido walks towards Rei with open arms and evil intent in his gaze, but as soon he gets within arm distance he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Shido looks around wondering why everyone has mortified faces, then he looks down to see a blood trail leading from Rei's staff straight to his heart. He raises his Head and sees the very flames of hell bursting from her eyes! " This will bring Harmony to our group you corrupt bastard, and to the rest of the world for that matter".

The Shido Students all display their war cries and rush towards Rei like wolves who have lost their alpha. Now it's my time to shine ; I am Kohta Hirano and I am a 16 year obese high school student who can blow a zombie's head off at any range in any condition. There are six targets rushing towards me and i'm equipped with nail gun i've personally modified...Perfect. In less than 5 seconds I send 2 nails per target flying( one in the chest , one in the head). The group is now staring at me, but not with the disgust i'm used to, instead with the admiration of a man. The most satisfying gaze of all was that my beloved Saya Takagi who is finally showing me some respect. My glory is short lived as the bus is halted by the large amount of flesh jammed into its machinery

The dead spared no moment in surrounding the bus. It would seem our journey was to be cut short, but as always Takagi comes up with a genius plan. " Okay you guys we gotta use the Shido bodies as decoys for zombies, but first I need you Kohta to climb to roof and provide cover fire. I climb to the roof and i count 25 enemies, but I only have 10 nails left. I hear Takagi yell "Go" and the shido bodies start flying out the windows and the dead rush for their free meal. Once the dead clear the doorway the gang rushes out, Takashi and Saeko go first to get rid of the stranglers. THe remaining girls follow, and just as Takagi steps off the bus a zombie grabs her foot from under the bus. That sneaky fuck, how dare he touch my Takagi. I fire 5 nails one next to the other in order to sever his hand from her ankle, but she falls and he continues to crawl near her. She begins to cry and I just snap, I jump off the bus and nail his legs and other hand to the cement. Then I use my 2 remaining nails to send his rotting ass straight to hell. I pick Takagi off the ground, " I will protect you even if the dead rip my arm off Saya, I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

We sprint down the street headed towards the airport( hoping for a plane) following behind Takashi and Saeko who dispatch the undead in our way. We run until we reach a hospital, now I know the hospital is the last place you would want to go at this time, but we are tiring out and we need to take a look at Takagi's ankle. The first floor of the hospital was void of zombies, but the floors were drenched in the blood of the former patients. On the floor lie two security guards armed with Smith & Wesson Model 37s . I have Saeko make sure they are dead and I proceed to retrieving the munitions. All in all I recover two revolvers and 36 bullets. I load both guns and give one( with 6 extra bullets) to Takagi, and I keep the rest to myself.

We head up stairs and reach a long hallway, and once again the floor is surprisingly absent of the dead. Once we reach the middle of the hall the smell of blood thickens and a soul shattering chill runs up my spine...Somethings not right. Just as the thought cross my mind all of the doors in back and in front of us fling open with 2 or 3 zombies coming out of each. This was bad, Takashi and Saeko are good but there is no way they'd be able to clear a path, so I knew what I had to do. " Ok you guys run for it and I'll cover you!", Takagi looked back at with confusion " Why don't you just run and shoot with us you idiot". My aim is not a 100% when i'm running, and I need to make sure you guys get out alive". "But what about you fatass?", "Its ok Saya , I was born to die protecting you...NOW RUN".

Takagi turns with tears flowing from her eyes and they all rush for the fire escape at the end of the hall. I plant my feet take my first 3 shots which fly through Rei's hair and into the brains of 3 brainfuckers. I unload the rest of my chambers and reload in record time. My shots were so on point that I was banking them off doorknobs. Once I was down to my last 3 bullets I felt the cold rotting hands of the horde behind me, but I was fine with it for I can see that I had sufficiently cleared a secure route for my Takagi. I feel the teeth of one sink into my arm, but I have 3 shots left so I hope they don't think i'm going to hell alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe we fucking made it out of that shit hole" just as I said that Saya's palm comes across my face lightning fast. " How could you be so happy TAKASHI, when Kohta is being ripped to shreds right now!". " I'm sorry Saya, I didn't me to be insensitive, but lets not let his death be in vain. We have to get to the Airport and get out of Tokyo!". With tears wiped clean we head towards the gun store 4 blocks down. I can't tell you how many I killed with my trusty bat, but I can give you the horrid detail. One of my fave kills was this little girl, she seemed faster than the others, but also more scared. She came at me like all the others, but her eyes we not as hungry as theirs. It seemed she didn't want to attack me, she just wanted to go home. Unfortunately for her I had to bash her brains in along with the rest of her family.

As we move through the ragged streets, over bloody cars, through the piles of decayed corpse, I can see the rest of the group getting used to the ordeal just as I have. I see Saeko with a huge grin on her face bashing their brains in with just her Boken. I can tell shes loving this because she goes out of her way sometimes just to get a kill. Rei told me a couple of minutes ago that she just pictures this whole thing as spear practice and not the slaughter. Ms. Marikawa was just wonderful to watch because she didn't kill she just danced around them, but I was surprised she wasn't caught due to her large...supple...elegant...FUCK! Thinking about those tits almost got me bit by this big fucker. It doesn't need to be said that Takagi was ready to kill, but I didn't like how her eyes were as dead as the zombies. She went for the kill with anger and disdain for all life.

I had no time to psychoanalyze everyone now that we have reached the gun store. I wasn't hoping for much of a selection, just a few low caliber pistols with very little bullets, but if only that were the least of our problems. We bust through the front door and what we see was more horrifying than anything else we have come across. There were two guys in the classic overall dirty undershirt hillbilly attire, fucking two corpse. The worst part was these dead were still moving. As soon as the basterds spotted us their maniacal grins turned into scowls as they raised their shotguns. We all took cover behind some counters, as bullets fly in our direction and all we can hear is " Hey Gin, they got real women with them. Lets try and kill the group quick so we can fuckem while their fresh and warm!", " Hellz yeah, man you come up with the best ideas Soskue".

I got tired of hearing this bullshit, but we only had that little revolver and I didn't want to risk anyone's life trying to get a shot. The counters were just wood so our cover was being blown away chunk by chunk and it was only a matter of time before we were left in the open. The girls were looking at me for a way out, but Fuck who am I, i'm not some fucking strategic general or some shit. Only a few shots left till we are all outta luck, but shockingly Ms. Marikawa raises up and opens up her shirt and bra exposing those Jugs of wondrous glory, " Hey boys, don't you want something alive and warm". Once her shirt flew open the 2 hillbillies ( and I) stop in our tracks and the room became silent. I was too dumbfounded to react, but Takagi and Rei took this chance to gain the upper hand. Since Takagi isn't the best shot so it took her 3 bullets to get Gin, but Rei got Aizen right through the eye with a toss of her "Spear"( Sharpened metal broomstick). Saeko and I were in awe as the ones who we saw to be the weakest saved us as we couldn't do anything.


End file.
